Pointless
by SynStory
Summary: A PWP of Aragorn and Legolas. If you read, please review!


"We shouldn't," Aragorn whispered. "This is wrong, Legolas."

"Wrong to _men_," Legolas corrected, running the tip of his tongue along Aragorn's ear. "Elves have neither laws, nor qualms about such things."

"But I am not an elf, Legolas," despite his protests, Aragorn shivered with desire for the golden-haired man.

"Who cares?" Legolas murmured impatiently. "I want you, and god only knows that you want me. Let us have this one night."

"But my people—" Aragorn began to protest, but Legolas cut him off.

"Will not know or care what their king is doing in his bedchamber in the dark hours of the night." He gave another kiss.

"Legolas…" but Aragorn's protests were cut off once again, this time by a moan of desire which escaped him as the tongue of his skilled Elvish lover moved up and down his neck.

"That's my man," Legolas said with a mischievous smile, and he pounced on the ranger turned king.

"You're mine, your majesty," Legolas whispered sensually, and pushed Aragorn down onto the bed.

"Yes, legolas, yes, I'm yours!" and all of Aragorn's inhibitions melted away as the elf's hands moved down his chest and stroked his erection through his trousers.

"Nnn, Legolas, I want you!" he cried. The cloth of his pants was pressing against his dick, and the friction of the cotton was killing him, giving him just enough stimulation to want more, but not enough, never enough.

"When I say it's okay," Legolas gave his lover a feral grin.

"Please, please," Aragorn was panting.

Legolas laughed, but obliged his lover and stood, quickly removing his own clothes. Then he lay back down on top of Aragorn, who was trying to unbutton his trousers with trembling fingers.

"Here," Legolas murmured sweetly, "let me do that for you."

He pulled open the button and zipper, but did not immediately pull the pants down. Instead, he dragged them very slowly and erotically down, letting as much of the cloth as possible rub against Aragorn's hardened cock. It was taking all of Legolas's self restraint not to drive his whole length hard into Aragorn's tight, toned ass. Aragorn's eyes sparkled as he took in the sight of Legolas's impossible hardness.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked lustily.

"Nnnn," Legolas replied, "not as impatient as you." And he took just two fingers of his slender, pale hands, and he ran them up and down Aragorn's aching penis, toying with the head and slipping the foreskin around.

"Ahhh-AH!" Aragorn shrieked with pleasure, and he bucked his hips, trying to bring more intense contact to the place which craved it the most.

"Legolas," He cried out, but the elf held the man's hips in place with a grip of iron.

"When. I. Say." Legolas said softly.

And he began to bring as much pleasure to his lover as possible. He lay down on top of Aragorn, touching their groins lightly together, but not pressing nearly hard enough to satisfy the man, and he began to kiss him. He swirled his tongue in and around Aragorn's mouth, and smothered the king's moans of pleasure and longing with his soft, supple lips. He moved his kisses down to Aragorn's neck, and licked along his jaw. He moved still lower, and his hot, smooth tongue began to circle one of Aragorn's nipples, while his hand toyed with the other.

"Tell me what you want," He whispered. "You only have to ask."

"I-unh!-I want you inside me!" Aragorn begged, trying again in vain to thrust his hips.

Legolas tutted and pulled back. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, but it was worth it for the strangled moan which escaped Aragorn's lips.

"That isn't how you ask me for something," Legolas said with a barely contained grin.

"Please, Legolas, please please please take me!" Aragorn cried. Seeing those flushed cheeks, those soft, supple lips, and the heavily breathing chest, and hearing this beautiful, amazingly turned-on man utterly did Legolas in. He slathered a finger in his own copious precum, and pushed it quickly into Aragorn's ass.

The man groaned as the sweet pressure he craved finally filled him. Within moments, Legolas had added two more fingers and was gently, but quickly, scissoring them back and forth. When Legolas pulled back out, Aragorn moaned and twisted, trying to bring friction back to that sweet, unbearable spot inside him.

"Patience, love," Legolas breathed, and he sheathed himself in his lover. He moved in at a slow, steady pace, and whenever Aragorn shifted with discomfort, he paused and waited for the human to adjust. When he was all the way inside, he waited for a moment, and when he felt Aragorn relax, he began pushing slowly in, and then rocking back, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in up to his balls again. Aragorn screamed as Legolas hit his prostate, and continued to hit it on every thrust. He felt Aragorn's cock twitch, and immediately clamped down on the base with his fist, drawing a shout of pleasure/pain from the man.

"Nnnn, Legolas…" Aragorn moaned and pleaded, but Legolas just clenched his dick harder.

He began to move faster and faster, never loosening his grip for a second. Aragorn felt like his genitals would explode if he weren't allowed to cum soon; every time Legolas pushed into his prostate, his whole frontal area pulsed agonizingly. His glans was swollen and on fire, and he kept trying to move his legs and hips to make legolas's grip slip so he could release.

"Please, let me—" He was cut off as Legolas gave a rough squeeze and a squeak was forced out of his throat.

"_Patience_," Legolas said again, and he increased the pace suddenly, making Aragorn's head spin with the impossible speed and sensation of it.

Legolas was close, and an instant before he climaxed, he let Aragorn free.

As soon as Legolas removed his hand, Aragorn climaxed in an explosive orgasm, his body shaking and sweating, his hips bucking against his orgasming lover.

Finally, it was over, and they both lay silent for a while, reveling in the incredible sensations they had just experienced.

"That was brilliant," Aragorn panted. "I never came so hard in my life."

Legolas said nothing for a time, simply turned and smiled, kissing his man on the lips.

"Same time tomorrow, love?" He asked.

"Definitely." Aragorn grinned and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
